Hardships Never Wanted
by Reckless Guru
Summary: The InuYasha group meets a very depressed person.What will happen when she is forced into battle with every weekness she has is against her.What will she do when she has no choice...
1. Geting Known

Hardships of Forever

Chapter One:Meeting Another

The InuYasha group was heading up a hill,when they spotted a person with Naraku.They didn't pay attention to the person ,but they had their eyes on Naraku.Naraku and the person seemed to be talking.Then the person took an arrow and aimed for Naraku.He disappeared without a trace.The person sat down.InuYasha started up the hill toward the person."InuYasha look out it could be dangerous," Miroku said.InuYasha ignored him.The person noticed that InuYasha was walking towards her"Is that you...Sesshoumaru,''she asked.''What bussiness do have with him?''InuYasha asked.''First who are you?'' ''He is Shessoumaru's brother InuYasha,''Kagome said.''It is nice to meet the younger brother,I am Kira''.Everyone noticed that InuYasha and Kira look like twins except the two.

Chapter Two:Geting Known

Kira and the InuYasha group are siting down at a campfire.''So how do you know Shesshoumoru?''InuYasha asked.''Well,I was visiting a village when a demon atacked it.I tried to defend the village,but the demon broke my sword and knocked me out.When I awoke I was in a small hut.I was tooken care of by Shesshomaru.He didn't know me,untill he saw my sister Rayna.She had wandered off and saw Rin along the riverbed.Rin took her to the hut.Shesshomaru had heard of my sister and me by some villagers that had passed by the hut.'' ''So how are you so famous''InuYasha asked rudly.''It was my sister who was the famous one,I was just her protecter.'' Why is she so important!''InuYasha almost yelled.''SIT BOY''Kagome blerted.InuYasha was almost two feet in the ground.Everybody went to sleep exsept Kagome and Kira.They started to talk unknowing that InuYasha was lisening .''Kira,what was your sister famous for''Kagome asked her still thinking about whatInuYasha had said.''My sister was known as a great healer.''It was quiet.''What happened to her?''


	2. Past Tradegy

Past TadegyChapter Three

I kind of put two chapters in my first chaptersorry(I just started)Ideas of what you want are welcome.Well here is the third chapter,oh and please review!Thank You!**Enjoy!**

**InuYasha had goten up and went to sleep in a tree.Everyone had went to sleep exsept Kagome and Kira.They started to talk not knowing that InuYasha was listening(so he wasn't asleep after all).''What was your sister famous for?'' ''She was known as a great healer''Kira said.''Was!What happened to her?''Kagome became very concerned.''Sie died what esle would like to know!Kira yelled annoid from all the stupid questions.''It was that bastard Naraku right!InuYasha said.Kira looked up at InuYasha whom had an angry look on his face.''Yes''she said softly.Kira got up and walkedon a path then she came to a lake,she sat down beside it.InuYasha being followed by Kagome went and they sat down beside her.Then all of a sudden Naraku appeared.''He has Rin''Kagome said pointed to the small child.''Ifyou want this child to live you will join me...Kira.''Naraku said with a grin.''InuYasha''Kira said. They both understood each other InuYasha would use the wind scar andKira would get Rin.InuYasha nodded.Kira with great speed ran up,snached Rin,and got out of the way InuYasha used the wind scar.Naraku unleased a miasma and had excaped .''Are you ok ''InuYasha asked Kagome.''Ya''InuYasha and Kagome went back to the camsite.Kira returned later after she took rin back.**

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Betten Bad

**Chapter Four:Betten Bad **

**Kira had run off and the InuYasha group had just found her.The problem was she had gotten herself in a trap by no one other than Naraku.She was filled with rage.Flashbacks went throughout her mind.It was like horror movie that she was forced to watch over and over again.It was the day Naraku tore her life apart.He appeared in the meadow where Rayna and herself where collecting herbs.She rembered that she had fought so foolishly.As he slashed at her sister many times,she herself had no way to get to her.The last blow was with so much force that her sister went flying across the meadow and hit a tree.Kira tried to get up but couldn't.Naraku stood over her and grined. "I will let you live for now,"he said clearly.She then fell into unconsciousness.After she awoke she searched for Rayna but had no luck,she couldn't even trace her scent.End of flashback.She swung herself towards Naraku only to get stabed in the arm as he did so Naraku also put poison in her wound.She fell hard to the ground with a thump.All of the air in her lungs burst out as she landed.Everbody tried to get to her but wasstopped by a large amount of demons.InuYasha as impatient ashe isunsheathed his sword and started to fight.It waslong before they got to Kira a byher shallow breaths they knew she wouldn't lastvery long.She needed help and fast!**

**Well theres another chapter for ya!Sorry it took so long(homework,grounded ect.)!Please read and review! :)**


End file.
